


"Take care of yourself, Tiger."

by Honestmabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Crimes & Criminals, End game Otayuri, F/F, F/M, He is soft, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its Otayuri I promise, Love Triangle, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neko Yuri, Otabek Leo and JJ are bros, Otabek doesn't know what the fuck is going on, Please Don't Hate Me, Please don't hate my original character, Protective Boyfriends, Science Fiction, Smut, Space Pirates, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Otabek Altin, Viktor has it really bad for Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Hates Victuri PDA, Yuri Is So Over Everyone's Shit, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri and Mila are best friends, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe
Summary: Set in a future where Earth is destroyed and humanity is struggling to find a new home, Otabek joins Earth's military in search of a new planet to inhabit, leaving Yuri behind. Eventually, a stranger wonders in to town and invites Yuri on an adventure. Determined to get over Otabek, Yuri accepts the man's offer, not knowing that it will lead to a fateful reunion and a whole new plethora of complicated feelings and heartbreak- all while running from the law in nearly every district of the galaxy.Things get more complicated when Yuri's best friend is one of the people assigned to arrest him, and even worse when his Captain gets a massive crush on the General of Earth's remaining military- Someone who is also determined to arrest their crew. Honestly, Yuri just wants to pull off good heists with his hot boyfriend, is that too much to ask?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miqo'te is the name of the feline race on Final Fantasy. I just think they're really cute and I love the name haha Just throwing it out there that I didn't come up with that myself!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys and I would really appreciate feedback!

The year was 3083 and Earth had long since been converted into a wasteland by the humans who had once lived there. The humans that had managed to survive had left on massive ships, ready to colonize the Moon and Mars, unknowing of the fact they weren't alone in the universe.

Colony 11 was one of the largest colonies on Planet Mars and was helped founded by the Martians who had lived there, under the understanding that humans were to obey their laws and to stay only temporarily as they made progress in making Earth inhabitable again. Their laws were harsh and strict, even dictating a certain uniform the 'Earth-Dwellers" had to wear and the homes they lived in, though the Martian's living quarters weren't much different.

Otabek Altin lived next door to his best friend, a Yuri Plisetsky, a rare male Miqo'te, and his grandfather who had adopted Yuri when he was abandoned by his parents. They were like family to him, as he had been separated from his parents and sisters when they had been chosen as Moon colonists and he had been chosen as a Martian colonist, as he was a legal adult and wouldn't be counted as a part of his parent's household.

Otabek wasn't one to kid himself, Earth was obviously beyond repair and their leaders were discussing deployment of the Army of Earth in search of an uninhabited planet to colonize solely for humans. He thought about what that would mean for Yuri, for him to have a home and not have to live in a rundown one bedroom shack in the harsh desert climate Mars had to offer.

Yuri didn't seem to mind his meager surroundings, though he complained about almost everything else. Yet that was precisely why Otabek felt he deserved the best. Otabek knew if he got into the army and could rank high enough, he could provide a better life for Yuri and Nikolai, one they deserved, somewhere safe where they would no longer be oppressed.

The enlistment office loomed in front of him as he approached, though he knew he couldn't back down when this could change his, Yuri's and Nikolai's lives. He stilled his shaking hands and entered the office.

 

"Beka! Guess what I got!" Otabek looked to the front door of his home as Yuri entered, bottle of alcohol in hand.

His bright gold hair and large golden ears shown brightly through the sunlight glinting behind him and his bushy tail was curled in delight to match the cute, cheeky grin on his face. Otabek returned the smile with a little half smile of his own, only losing his neutral expression around the blond.

Though the 'Earth Dweller' uniform wasn't intended to flatter anyone's figure, Yuri somehow still looked like one of the models humans once used to advertise clothing. His grey jacket was fitted just right to show the dip of his waist, so similar to a woman's, while his tight grey pants hugged his perky ass and toned thighs in all the right places, causing Otabek's mouth to water at the daily sight of them. It especially drove him wild when Yuri wore his thigh-high black boots to further highlight the length of his legs and the toned muscles of his thighs and ass. Though it was nothing compared to Yuri wearing the too-small shorts and tank top he wore around the house that he had bought on the black market. That getup had Otabek drooling, and luckily for Otabek, that's what Yuri was wearing.

Otabek had it kind of bad for his best friend. So what? "Just how did you get that?"

Yuri grinned mischievously "I danced around at the pub and Mila stole two bottles while they were distracted."

"Not very honest of you, Tiger." Otabek frowned, he worried about Yuri and Mila being irresponsible and getting themselves into trouble doing things like this, though they hadn't been caught so far it was only a matter of time.

Yuri shrugged "Don't act like you don't want any, dork."

Otabek smirked in response "Ok, just this once." He didn't mention that he was getting deployed a week from now. He knew Yuri would beg him to stay, though he knew he had to leave for Yuri's own good. He'd understand when Otabek sent in money every month.

A few hours later they were drunk and Yuri was giggling at everything Otabek said, though the man rarely said anything humorous "By the way, why didn't you invite Mila?"

Yuri giggled, crawling into Otabek's lap to straddle him "Maybe there's some things I don't want to invite Mila to."

Otabek snickered, ignoring the heat pooling in his abdomen at the blonde sitting on his lap like this "Mila is a great drinking buddy, and don't act like she isn't."

Yuri smirked, leaning closer until their noses brushed as Otabek's laughter died in his throat "I wasn't talking about drinking."

Otabek took a ragged breath, not wanting to jump to conclusions "Are we going to the black market again?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, his sigh mingling with Otabek's ragged breathing "No, Beka."

He stared into Yuri's bright green eyes, noticing how his slit pupils were slightly dilated "Yura.. lets.. get to bed."

Yuri sighed heavily before kissing Otabek fiercely, it was so sudden that the older man was taken by surprise and didn't respond.

Yuri pulled back, looking annoyed "Beka."

Otabek blinked at him "Yes?"

He whined, bouncing in Otabek's lap and the brunet groaned as he felt his dick twitch in interest "You don't wanna kiss me?"

He stared at the blonde for a few moments before sputtering "No its not that.. its just, I'm drunk and I was caught off guard."

The kitten licked then bit his lip and Otabek's eyes drifted down, mesmerized as he spoke "Then kiss me?"

Otabek didn't hesitate to kiss him then and shivered when Yuri made an erotic little sound that he quickly tried to stifle "No, kitten. Don't keep quiet." He rolled them over so Yuri was on his back and Otabek was straddling him, pressing his bulge against Yuri's "Do you feel what you did to me with just that little noise?"

Yuri gasped and threw his head back as Otabek rutted against him a few times before pulling him in for a rough kiss. Their kisses quickly became more heated and almost desperate and it wasn't long before Yuri was pawing at his shirt "Take it off."

The brunet smirked "Not before you take off those damn shorts." He quickly snatched off Yuri's shorts then leaned in close, his voice gruff from arousal "Do you have any idea what the sight of your ass in those shorts does to me?"

Yuri whined, attempting to rut against him but Otabek pinned him down by his hips "No, Kitten. I'm not done. I'm going to fuck that pretty little hole of yours and you're going to scream my name until your throat is sore. Understood?"

The kitten nodded then moaned out, his tail wrapping around Otabek's arm "Please.."

Otabek discovered he liked this version of Yuri, whiny and desperate from arousal "Please what? You have to tell me or I won't know what you want me to do."

Yuri locked eyes with him, his pupils dilated and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat "Beka, fuck me. Fill me up, I've been wanting you to do this to me for so long."

"Really now?" He touched Yuri's opening, feeling wetness coat the tip of his finger before he pushed in, causing the kitten to whine "You've been wanting this? Did you touch yourself when you thought about it?"

Embarrassed, Yuri nodded as he panted "Be-Beka.. Right there!" He felt Yuri's hole clench around him as he arched his back on the bed, Otabek having found his g-spot.

"Give me details, baby. Did you stick your fingers in yourself? Did you play with your little wet hole?" He was enjoying watching Yuri in his disheveled state with his pretty mouth swollen with kisses and his face and chest flushed red from embarrassment and arousal.

"Yes! Yes I played with my hole! I pretended it was you!" Yuri was desperately fucking himself back on Otabek's single finger and the older man kissed his thigh as he added another "Yura, your body is opening up to me so well.."

"Another!" Otabek smirked "Such a desperate kitten. So ready for a big cock to fuck that virgin hole." Instead of doing as he was asked, he guided Yuri's fingers down to push into himself "Keep stretching yourself open."

He got up and slipped off his clothes, taking a moment to watch in satisfaction as Yuri desperately fingered himself open, ready to take him. Otabek stroked his own cock a few times, watching him "So well behaved. I'll have to fill you with milk as a reward for being such a good boy."

He added his fingers in with Yuri's watching as his hole stretched easily under his touch "Do you think you're ready?"

Yuri nodded, pulling his own fingers out as Otabek did the same. He lined his cock up with Yuri's hole, shivering with anticipation of the tight wet heat he'd feel in a moment "Yura, are you sure? You can back out at any time."

Yuri scoffed and wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and pulled him closer until he was buried to the hilt "Fuck! Yura! Fuck. Fuck."

Yuri gasped at the shock of the sensation of being filled before smirking, looking really smug "You were taking your own sweet fucking time, so I took matters into my own hands."

Otabek stared at him in disbelief. He had his cock completely buried in him, yet the blonde still managed to be a cocky little shit. Two could play at this game. He pulled out far enough that only the tip was still inside before slamming back in roughly, causing a delicious scream to rip from Yuri's throat, followed by a string of expletives "Altin, you fucking shithead!"

"Well stop being a brat and let me make love to you!" He laughed, burying his face into Yuri's neck, wondering if it was normal to laugh during sex.

Yuri laughed too, running his hands through Otabek's hair "We're way too drunk for this shit."

"Liar. We're tipsy at best." 

"Oh so this is our sober thought process? 'You know what would be great Beka? If we fucked. I've always wanted to take twelve inches, seems like a thrilling experience'" They burst into another round of laughter "Yura. Fucking stop making me laugh. This is too awkward. My dick is literally in your ass right now."

Otabek stopped laughing when they locked eyes "Yura.. can I move without hurting you?"

Yuri groaned "I've been fine with you moving this entire time, Beka. You're just trying to be gentle with me after you almost wrecked me, being a petty asshole."

Otabek kissed him softly before slowly beginning to roll his hips, slowly building up until he was thrusting into Yuri at a brutal pace and oh how Yuri screamed.

Still inside of Yuri, he flipped him on his side before picking up his leg and leaning it up against his shoulder before resuming his motions.

Yuri was cover in sweat, his tail clung tightly to Otabeks arm as Yuri roamed his hands over his own chest to touch his nipples then run through his hair as he moaned Otabek's name like it was a mantra.

"Yura, you're so fucking beautiful like this. I could come just from looking at you." He felt his climax approaching is started thrusting as fast as his body would allow.

Yuri moaned at the praise, his eyes laying flat and his toes curling as he came untouched "Beka!"

Between the sight of Yuri cumming and the way his ass clenched around his cock, Otabek didn't last long before he came inside of Yuri, yelling something he had kept to himself for years "Fuck, Yura, I love you so fucking much. Oh fuck."  
He collapsed on the bed next to Yuri, still inside of him as Yuri cuddled closer to his chest "M'love you too Beka.." He had barely finished his sentence before he drifted off to sleep, purring loudly to show his contentment with the man next to him.

Otabek smiled and kiss Yuri on each of his fluffy ears "Goodnight, Yura."

 

Otabek and Yuri spent the next week mostly shacked up in Otabek's home, exploring each other and whispering sweet promises.

On the last day before his deployment he approached the subject "Yura, do you want a better life for us? Even if that meant I had to go away for a while?"

Yuri stared at him, confused, for a moment before crossing his arms "No. Of course not. I'm happy. I have you and grandpa."

Otabek stroked Yuri's golden tail as he spoke "If we had the money we could move away and find a nicer place to live. We can move to a planet where you could wear pretty clothes every day and didn't have to sneak around. You'll never have to worry about missing meals ever again."

Yuri was quiet for a long time before speaking "I don't get sad when I'm hungry. I just get sad when you're not here with me. Beka.. why do I feel like you've already made a decision about this?"

Otabek pulled him closer "I joined the military last week and I'm being deployed tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how."

He heard the kitten sniffle and felt guilt wash through his chest "Baby.. baby what's wrong?"

Yuri sobbed brokenly "Beka.. why would you leave me behind? Do you not love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

"No.. no baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not leaving you behind, I'll be sending money every month and-"

"I don't want fucking money! I want you! I love you!" Otabek sighed and stroked Yuri's tail as it bushed out in anger.

"I'll be back in two years. Can you wait that long for me? Please?"

Yuri snuggled closer to him "Beka.. fuck me."

Otabek stared at him, shocked "Yura.. that's hardly appropriate.."

"I don't give a fuck."

Otabek didn't see the warning signs. He didn't see the way Yuri's eyes pleaded with him to stay as he bounced on his dick. They had fucked so many times that night and when he passed out from exhaustion, he didn't see the way Yuri quietly sobbed into his pillow, as he was once again being left behind by someone that was supposed to care about him.

The next day Otabek woke up to leave and kissed on top of each ear and then kissed Yuri's nose before moving on to his lips "I love you and I'll be back before you know it. Take care of yourself, Tiger."

Yuri nodded mutely, having nothing else to say. He was scared to. He had been abandoned by his own parents and now Otabek was leaving to. No one but his grandpa seemed to love him enough to stay.

"Yura?"

He didn't want to argue and he didn't want to tell Otabek how he was feeling. He didn't want anyone to know they could break him, even though he knew Otabek had the power to shatter him "I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm just tired. I love you too. Be safe."

Otabek smiled, a genuine and sincere smile, as if he wasn't shattering Yuri's heart into pieces. He gave him one final kiss before walking out of the door and out of Yuri's life.

Yuri stared at the door where Otabek had left for a long time, unable to move and finding it painful to breathe until the dam finally broke and he sobbed brokenly into Otabek's pillows that still smelled so much like him. Like them. Otabek had made love to him and taken him in every way possible while knowing he was leaving the entire time. How could he not realize how much that would hurt him? Or did Otabek know and just not care? The thought made him sob harder until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

The first few months Otabek had tried to call Yuri at least once a day. Yuri never answered. As promised, money was deposited into Yuri's grandpa's account each month and Yuri refused to eat the food it was spent on, too miserable to even have an appetite.

After the first few months of Yuri not answering the daily calls, the calls decreased to every other day, to once a week, and then finally to none at all. He didn't know how to feel about it. Did that mean Otabek really didn't care anymore?

 

It had been a year since Otabek had left and Yuri had finally found the motivation to go to the pub with Mila, intending to spend the extra money he saved since his grandfather spent Otabek's money on the bills and food. Though, he had lost Mila in the throng of dancers some time ago and decided to sit at the bar to catch his breath. Otabek hadn't tried to call in two months, which filled Yuri with a strange mix of relief and disappointment. Yuri was broken without him and just wanted him to come home. This place was so awful without him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the man sitting next to him spoke up "Wanna talk about it?"

Yuri glanced at the man. He was tall and broad-shouldered and was wearing a black vest with tight white pants and knee high black boots. Red tribal marks covered his bronze skin and his chestnut colored eyes and hair gave him a warm and appealing presence. The guy was somehow sexy as hell while also being innocent looking, which was an odd combo but definitely appealing. "Wanna talk about what? I don't recall talking to you." He had to be rude, even though the guy was clearly a sweetheart because he's Yuri Plisetsky and he had a reputation to uphold.

The man laughed, a warm sound "Feisty. I like it. I'm Cal." He held his hand out for Yuri to shake and Yuri just eyed his hand apprehensively "Yuri."

The man retracted his hand, laughing again and apparently not offended by Yuri's rudeness "So what makes a tiger like yourself so down in the dumps?"

Yuri sighed "Get me a drink and I'll talk."

Cal snorted with laughter "Order up."

A few minutes later Yuri had gotten his drink and sipped on it a moment before beginning "So there's this guy-"

Cal groaned "Oh no. Boy trouble."

Yuri playfully kicked him underneath the bar "As I was saying, there's this guy and he was my best friend for years. We kind of.. took it to the next level. Then he suddenly dropped this bomb that he was deploying with the army the next day and was spouting some shit about what's best for me and stuff."

Cal looked thoughtful "Have you talked to him?"

Yuri blushed "He tried to call me but I never answered. At first I think I didn't answer because I hoped he'd come rushing back to demand that I answer him but now.. I just don't know what to say. It seems like the people that say they love me always abandon me."

There was a long pause while they both sipped on their drinks before Cal spoke again "How long has it been?"

Yuri sighed "Since we spoke? A year. Since he last called? Two months."

Cal laughed "Yuri. This man called you for ten months straight and you never answered him? Hell hath no fury."

Yuri laid his head on the table, groaning "I know. I fucking suck. Mila told me to get over it and talk to him but.. I'm hurt. I'm really hurt. It sucks being here by myself. I always thought I was fine with this life but now.. now it's so dull and empty."

Cal laid his head on the bar too and they just stared at each other, the buzz of the alcohol flushing their cheeks "You sound like you need an adventure."

Yuri stuck his tongue out "I only go on adventures if Mila can come too."

"Then both of you can come. Don't waste your life away waiting on some guy to come back. Live a little."

Yuri chewed his lip thoughtfully "What kind of adventure?"

Cal laughed and stood up to walk behind Yuri's bar-stool, leaning low to whisper in his ear "The dangerous kind that involves criminal activities and running from authorities. I'll even teach you and your friend how to fight and use a gun."

Yuri sat up, his back flush against Cal's chest as he looked up at him through lowered lashes "Is there a uniform?"

Cal smirked "Not as long as you wear those thigh-highs."

Yuri knew he had to talk to Mila about her going but Yuri had already made up his mind for himself. 

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since Otabek had last seen Yuri. He had fulfilled his initial enlistment just to come home to find Yuri gone. His heart pounded in his ears as Nikolai sat with him at their small, worn kitchen table to tell him the news. Nikolai had informed him that he had left with a band of traveling researchers around a year before, only stopping by with a strange man to get his few belongings before he left. Nikolai was quick to inform him not to worry and that Yuri had called him several times a week since then so he wouldn't worry. Otabek felt a pang in his chest, Yuri hadn't returned his calls in the past two years. He had tried so hard to get through to the blonde but eventually stopped after his squad member, Leo, told him Yuri was just mad because he didn't get his way and he'd probably get over it soon enough. It had been two years and Yuri was not over it, and at this point, Otabek didn't know how to fix the situation. He returned to his commanding officer later that day and agreed to renew his enlistment and accept his promotion. Yuri obviously didn't want to talk and Otabek wouldn't force him. 

It was a year since then and Otabek found himself sitting in a swanky gentlemen's club, somewhere in the 46th district of the galaxy, knocking back a glass of booze and listening to his colleagues bickering next to him.

His commanding officer, Yuuri Katsuki, was being offered a promotion to be the Commanding General of the entire army, a promotion he didn't feel himself deserving of. Pichit, the most important inter-communications officer in the entire army, wrapped him into an awkwardly enthusiastic hug "Yuu-chan! Be more confident in yourself! They wouldn't have offered you this position if you couldn't do it! I bet you could even get Captain Nikiforov and his crew under control and in prison!"

Yuuri responded by knocking back another drink. Otabek didn't think it was a healthy way to deal with stress but he couldn't judge considering he was doing the same thing.

"Victor Nikiforov is the most wanted criminal in the galaxy and no one has been able to catch him, Pichit. Don't stress him out." Otabek muttered, thinking it wouldn't hurt to help Katsuki out a bit. Otabek had felt an immediate protectiveness for the older man when he met him years before. His big almond eyes and round face made him look so much younger than his actual age and he had a strange air of innocence about him, even though he was anything but. He also shared a name with someone dear to Otabek and that played a big role in his protective feelings.

Pichit was the opposite of Katsuki and Otabek's quiet natures. He was outgoing and wild, always dragging them along on whatever adventure he came up with as soon as they were off the clock. Otabek had predicting Pichit's next move down to an art, solely by the type of gleam he got in his obsidian eyes to indicate the gears turning in his mind.

Leo laughed from next to him "Otabek, you've been stalking your ex boyfriend and trying to dig up information on his traveling group for years. You would be well equipped for catching Nikiforov." Leo had become his best friend in the past few years of service, always making sure Otabek didn't slump too far into his dark mood he's had since he left Yuri behind.

He watched Katsuki guzzle yet another glass of alcohol and sighed "I'm not interested in catching him. Is it really a good thing to catch him? He uses his money to help impoverished people. Morally, I don't have a reason to go out of my way to obsessively chase after him."

"Odd words from a soldier, aren't you programmed to follow orders?" The voice came from a silver haired man who sat at the table next to theirs. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow against his porcelain skin and he seemed to be covered in a fine layer of frost.

Otabek grunted "I'm a human. Not a fucking robot."

The man smiled as his eyes flickered over to Yuuri Katsuki "Your commanding officer doesn't care about your attitude?"

Otabek realized this for what it was and sighed "If you wanted to speak to him, speak to him directly. He's a grown man and I refuse to be his go-between."

Viktor clicked his tongue, an amused twinkle in his eyes, as he stood up to join them at their table "Hello, I'm Vitya." He held out his hand to Otabek and Otabek took it, feeling goosebumps form on his skin from the contact with the other man's cold temperature "Otabek."

"Well, Otabek." He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, glancing shyly at Yuuri who hadn't noticed the other man's attention yet "What's his name?"

"Yuuri Katsuki. Didn't I tell you I won't be your go-between?" Otabek huffed lightly, leaning his elbow on the table.

Pichit chose that moment to join in their conversation, this also drew Yuuri's attention and Otabek noticed that his eyes widened a small fraction when he saw Vitya, though he quickly looked away "I'll be your go-between! Yuu-chan. Dance with this man!"

Yuuri blushed slightly "Pichit, you know I can't-"

Pichit cut him off, pressing a glass of alcohol to his lips "Nonsense, General, you're just not drinking enough."

Yuuri looked vaguely like he was going to puke as he held the table "F-fine. I'll dance with you.."

The silver-haired man smiled warmly "Vitya."

Yuuri blushed crimson as he smiled back, clearly dazzled by the other man's heart-shaped smile "Vitya."

The two left the table to dance and Pichit squealed, excited "This is exactly what he needed!"

Leo snorted in laughter "A top?" Otabek chuckled too and Pichit smirked in response "Maybe Yuuri tops. You never know."

Otabek shook his head "Please, no more about the General's sex life."

Pichit tilted his head, his obsidian eyes gleaming "Because yours is nonexistent? Come on, its been a while. I'll make it my mission tonight to get you laid."

Otabek groaned as he rested his forehead against the table "Not this again."

Leo doubled over laughing "Pichit, you know as well as I do that Otabek is about as social as a rock."

"Yeah, well he's hot so it makes up for it." Pichit's eyes were already scanning the crowds for Otabek a one-night stand. Otabek shook his head in amusement and closed his eyes, still resting his head on the table.

Yuuri and Vitya returned to the table, cheeks flushed and smiling shyly. Vitya checked his watch then squealed in delight "Oh the performance is starting soon! My son is dancing the lead. They say he's a beauty greater and more fierce than a supernova. He makes me so proud!"

The lights dimmed then and the stage curtains at the far end of the room drew back to show two women and man with hair a shade of gold ingrained into Otabek's soul and burnt permanently into the backs of his eyelids. At the same moment he noticed that, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. A man with light brown hair casually slipped down a back hallway, looking around to make sure no one had seen but Otabek had.

Everyone else in the club, even a man dressed far nicer than anyone else in the club who was obviously the owner, was so engrossed in the performance beginning that their guards were let down. But then again, so was Otabek's.

He watched as Yuri began to sing and slide his hands down his body the like he owned the stage, and if everyone's captivation with him were anything to go by, he did. He watched as more girls joined in the performance but his eyes trailed every shake of Yuri's perky ass and every sensual twist of his hips. He knew he was getting hard just watching but he didn't care. Yuri was right there.. and it had been so long.

He knew he should confront Yuri, ask him why he stopped returning his calls. Ask him why he left without telling him anything. Yet, he didn't know how and now that he had seen Yuri, he didn't care as long as he could have him near.

Near the end of the performance, movement caught his eye again and he saw the man enter the room from the back hallway but this time they locked eyes. The man grinned and winked before turning his gaze to the stage. Otabek didn't know how he knew but something told him the man was watching Yuri too.

The song ended as the dancer's took their final pose and the curtain was dropped. The room thundered with applause and he overheard numerous comments about the male Miqo'te that made his blood boil. He didn't want these filthy old men, some made of nothing but slime and tentacles, talking about his kitten that way. Was Yuri really still his kitten though? He thought about the way the brown-haired man had looked at Yuri's dancing and felt a pang in his chest. 

Leo nudged him "Ok so that was a blonde, male Miqo'te. Perfect. Just try not to yell names."

Otabek sighed "No that was actually Yuri. I need to go speak with him."

Vitya stiffened "You know him?"

Otabek nodded, his eyes narrowed "Yes. I also happen to know he has no family except for his grandpa." With that, he left the table and started making his way towards the backstage.

As he drew nearer he heard a familiar voice "Next person that touches me is getting their balls ripped off and shoved down their throats."

One of the men, a green slimy thing, grabbed Yuri's arm "But baby, we just want to show you a good time. Be a good little Miqo'te and-"

Otabek couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Yuri by the shoulder and stepped close to him, making his message clear- he is mine "Is there a problem here?"

He expected Yuri to looked shocked and maybe a little annoyed but then they'd communicate their feelings and make up. He expected a hug, some tears, some sappy words thrown between them.

He didn't expect Yuri to flip him over his head then crush his stiletto shoe to his chest while twisting Otabek's wrist at a painful angle "Did I fucking stutter?" He looked so calm, no recognition in his emerald eyes as he glared down at the raven-haired man "Yura.. it's me. Otabek."

The other men, having seen that Yuri could easily kick their asses, left while mumbling disappointingly amongst themselves.

Yuri's eyes narrowed and Otabek couldn't help but think his eye's now resembled a soldier's "I know who you are. I'm not blind."

"Look.. we need to talk."

Yuri didn't even dignify him with a response, just pushed down harder on his chest, causing Otabek to groan in pain.

"Yuri please."

"Fuck you, Dickhead! You don't get to fucking talk to me. Or do you think it was an empty threat when I said I'd rip your balls off?"

"My my, I always wonder how such filthy words come out of such a pretty mouth. Do you know this man, Yuri?" Otabek craned his neck to see the brown-haired man from earlier walking towards them, smirking at Yuri.

Otabek expected Yuri to snap at the man, like he snapped at everyone. But instead Yuri purred, letting go of Otabek and skipping over to the brunet man and flinging his arms around his neck "No one important, daddy."

Otabek stared at Yuri as he purred even louder when the man chuckled and circled his arms around his waist, his tail curling in delight. Is this why Yuri never called him back? Had he found someone else? He thought about how Yuri had called him daddy as Otabek thrust inside of him. He screamed and moaned it, had begged for Otabek to be a good daddy. Apparently he wasn't good enough because Yuri had found a new one.

He didn't realize he was still on the floor staring until a familiar redhead loomed over him "Otabek, is that you?" He nodded as Mila helped him off the ground, he realized belatedly that Mila had been one of the women in the performance, as he was too preoccupied with Yuri to notice.

The man perked up at that as Yuri visibly stiffened in his arms "Otabek? The Otabek?" He shot an accusing glance at Yuri who let out an indignant whine "He's not important." The man rolled his eyes and let go of Yuri to approach Otabek, a friendly smile on his face "I'm Cal. Nice to meet you!"

Otabek shook his outstretched hand "Likewise." It was really hard to hate Yuri's boyfriend when he was such a nice guy. 

He locked eyes with Yuri over Cal's shoulder and Yuri flipped him off. That was when he decided he'd had enough "Well Cal, I hope you have bail money because Lieutenant 'Nobody important' is placing Yuri Plisetsky under arrest for assaulting an officer."

Yuri shrieked in rage "You can't fucking arrest me, Otabek!"

Otabek approached him and cuffed his right wrist "Yes. I can. Now if you come peacefully-" He was cut off when Yuri roundhouse kicked him in the chest, pushing him back a few steps. 

Cal and Mila groaned in unison then Cal spoke up "Yuri, I'm sure if you talk to Otabek, he'll change his mind about arresting you." Otabek scoffed, Yuri had assaulted him twice now. Cal was optimistic, he'd give him that.

Yuri made a angry 'tch' noise "Like fucking hell, I would! Otabek Altin can go fuck himself straight into a black hole."

Yuri attempted to kick him again and Otabek blocked his attack, before countering and twisting Yuri's arm behind his back "You're under arrest for-"

He was cut off when Yuri slammed his stiletto shoe onto Otabek's foot then headbutted him in the chin. He had to admit, that shit hurt.

He vaguely heard Mila say something to Cal and Cal respond in a low voice, saying something that sounded like "They should duck it out." 

Yuri kept attacking him and Otabek managed to block each blow but he didn't have a window to detain Yuri and the thought of hurting Yuri made him nauseous so that was completely off the table.

Suddenly shots rang out and he tackled Yuri to the ground as the blonde winced and held his hands over his sensitive ears. He looked up to see Mila sprinting around the corner and Cal pointing a gun at the owner of the club as the man shook his gun at him, fuming "Give me that jewel back you thieving rat!?"

Cal's mouth tilted upwards in the corner "What jewel? I believe you have me mistaken."

"No! I know it was you and that little blonde whore was a set-up to have everyone distracted."

Cal's face didn't change but his eyes seemed to be ablaze as he shot the man in the foot "I don't think I like you calling my kitten a whore." He walked forward and pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's forehead "Now. Apologize."

The man had pissed his pants at that point and was sobbing with snot streaming from his nose "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Yuri stood up "Cal!"

Cal didn't move the gun nor did he take his eyes off the man as he responded "Get Viktor and the others and tell them the package has been acquired. I have half a mind to kill this bastard but I feel Otabek can help me deal some justice."

That's when Otabek remembered Vitya and why he seemed so interested in them when they were talking about Viktor Nikiforov. He shouldn't have drank and hindered his mind or he would've been able to catch him right then.

Yuri quickly sprinted off before Otabek could stop him, leaving the three men alone in the hallway "So what can I help you with? Besides giving you a free room with three square meals?"

Cal chuckled as he reached into his pocket and tossed Otabek some papers "Most species in our galaxy have a taste for human girls and Miqo'te boys. This man" He nudged the man's head with the gun as the man whimpered in fear "profited from that. All the evidence you need for his sex trafficking is right there."

"And his jewel?" Otabek somehow knew the answer before Cal even responded "It'll be sold and the proceeds will go to some needy families. Honestly, its for charity." His lips twitched in the corners "Now please stop trying to arrest our kitten and arrest some actual bad guys."

Otabek blinked at him in shock a few times before he collected himself and arrested the club owner, sending word to his colleagues about what happened being sure to exclude Yuri, Mila and Cal's involvement until later.

He and Cal locked eyes for a moment before Cal started backing away, his lips tilted into a smile "It was so nice to meet you. Though, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that you know Yuri isn't with a band of researchers."

Otabek sighed "You do realize I'm under orders to arrest Viktor Nikiforov and his men?"

Cal shrugged "Yeah I do. But I have a feeling you want Yuri to be free as much as I do. I'll be seeing you, Altin."

Cal had seen right through him. So maybe arresting Yuri was a way to make him face him. So what? He could be selfish once in a while.

Otabek watched him go and couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face. He wished he could hate Cal but he made it impossible "Davai!"

Cal halted his steps, letting out an amused huff before calling back "Davai!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna make pop culture references in deep space but in my head when Yuri was performing it was Express(Burlesque) By Christina Aquilera lmao  
> https://youtu.be/_3NIBC4vKOQ
> 
> Also I love writing Cal because he's so carefree and a little wild.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took like a week and a half. I've been really depressed the past few weeks and not really motivated to write much. But I hope you all enjoy!

Yuri was in a bad mood ever since they had run into Otabek "That fucking shithead had the nerve to try to fucking arrest me."

Cal sat calmly on their bed as Yuri stood in their bathroom, wiping his makeup off in the mirror "Well, baby, you did attack him. Multiple times. It's kind of his job."

Yuri glared at him, the glare was intensified by the smudge of black still circling his emerald eyes "It's not like taking his job over me is anything fucking new." He said 'job' with a snarl, like it was a disgusting word.

"Didn't he get that job so he could provide for you?" Cal calmly asked, trying to make Yuri see past his anger. It didn't work.

"I don't need to be fucking provided for!" Yuri shouted the words before throwing his discarded makeup wipe into the trash can and leaving the bathroom.

Cal opened his arms, undeterred by Yuri's abrasive attitude, and let the blonde stand between his thighs as he circled his arms around his waist "I know you don't."

Yuri sighed heavily "I'm sorry for yelling.. can we not talk about Otabek any more?"

Cal smiled and placed a kiss on Yuri's stomach, causing the blonde to giggle "Yes of course, my love."

Yuri smirked as he pushed Cal further back on the bed before moving to straddle him "Did you like my dancing earlier, daddy?"

The brunet slid his hands up the blonde's thighs to grip his ass "You looked fucking amazing. It almost distracted me from our target."

The kitten preened at the praise "I love you, Cal."

Cal smiled as he began unzipping the back of Yuri's little bodysuit "I love you too, Yuri."

 

Yuri left the room a while later to get something to drink, wearing nothing but Cal's shirt and limping slightly from the soreness in his legs. He started when he heard a startled "Wow!"

Viktor was sitting in their kitchen, drinking a glass of tea, looking way too amused at Yuri's disheveled appearance "Shut up, old geezer. You know we fuck."

The silver haired man laughed in response "I didn't need to see the evidence though!"

Yuri joined him at the table a few moments later, a brewing cup of tea in hand "You can fucking deal with it. Its not like you haven't seen worse."

Viktor touched his finger to his lips "Like that time I walked in on you? I'm still shocked that someone can even bend like-"

Yuri dramatically slammed his own head into the table in embarrassment "Please fucking stop."

Viktor sighed "I met someone."

Yuri perked up at this, Viktor had quickly taken a special liking to Yuri and had all but adopted him in the last few years. In all that time, Viktor hadn't ever mentioned being interested in someone, being too caught up in his 'job', so this was new "Really? Who?"

His blue eyes flicked down into his tea "His name is Yuuri Katsuki and I believe he's the most pure and precious being to have ever lived."

Yuri grimaced, both at the shared name and 'precious and pure.' "So that's great? Will you invite him to travel with us?"

Viktor huffed a delicate scoff "Hardly. He's the Commanding General of Earth's entire military."

At this, the blonde groaned "Fucking hell, Viktor! That's definitely not a good idea! Not to mention, you don't rank up that fucking high if you're 'pure and precious.'"

Viktor rolled his eyes "Really? Then how is Otabek a Lieutenant?"

Yuri slammed his cup on the table, spilling a little tea "He's a fucking heartless dickhead. That's why."

"Didn't seem that way to me. He's a little antisocial but he seems like a nice guy."

Yuri's only response was to leave the room, wishing the doors weren't automated so he could slam the door behind him to emphasize his annoyance.

Cal was still laying in bed, naked and smiling lazily at the blonde "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Yuri shrugged, crawling back into the bed to snuggle against his boyfriend's chest and peppering it with kisses, running his tongue over one of the lines of the nearly full body tribal tattoo Cal had received a long time ago "Just Viktor saying and doing dumb shit. The usual."

Cal smiled warmly at him and kissed the top of his head while absentmindedly scratching behind his ear "Are you too riled up to sleep? I can tire you out again."

The kitten giggled into his boyfriend's chest "As tempting as that is, daddy, I'm exhausted and my ass can't take anymore."

The brunet responded by lightly biting on the tip of Yuri's ear "Crude little brat." They laughed contentedly as Yuri started idly tracing the lines on Cal's arm "Daddy, you wouldn't ever leave me.. would you?"

Cal held him closer "No, kitten, I wouldn't."

Yuri hummed, half asleep and began to purr as he relaxed against his boyfriend and fell into a deep sleep.

 

The two men were abruptly awoken the next morning by the morning alarm blaring through the ship's speakers. Cal pulled his pillow over his face to groan into it "One of these day's I'm going to fucking shoot the speaker in our room."

Yuri, a morning person, laughed as he rolled out of the bed and did a few short stretches "We have a meeting, you grouch, get up."

Cal flipped him off before pulling the covers over his eyes "No. Tell Viktor I said I hate him and to fuck off with this waking up early shit."

Yuri laughed, Cal was a completely different person in the mornings. He crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets off his grouchy boyfriend to reveal his pouting face "Daddy would it help you if I wake you up a little?"

Cal smiled then, showing his dimples "I think it'll help me survive yet another day. You're so fucking magical."

He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before trailing kisses down Cal's still-naked body. Yuri had always found Cal beautiful, since the moment he met him. His chestnut colored hair and eyes, long lashes and easy smile easily charmed anyone he spoke to, including Yuri. Cal was tall enough so that Yuri's height only reached a little past his elbow and he was muscular but still slim, much like Yuri. He was descended from a nomadic tribe of Martians which was indicated by the red tribal tattoo covering nearly his entire body. Which is not to say Cal doesn't have more tattoos besides the tribal, including a tiger tattoo at the base of his neck he got when he realized he loved Yuri. Yuri had been shocked to see it but Cal had quickly calmed him "Yuri, I get these to remember things. This will be my reminder of the love I feel for you when you're gone one day."

Yuri had insisted he wouldn't ever leave but Cal had just chuckled and hugged him, trailing kisses along his collar bone and up his neck "I'll always have my tiger, baby."

Yuri paused his teasing kisses to look up at his boyfriend "You're so beautiful."

Cal lightly reached down to push a stray blonde hair out of Yuri's face "Come here, kitten."

The blonde did as he was told and purred happily when Cal held him to his chest "I think this alone makes my day better."

Yuri snorted "Oh so you don't want to be sucked off?"

Cal bit his ear playfully "Crude brat. This is more than enough for me."

They laid like that for a while, warm and content, until they remembered they have to meet up with the others. They begrudgingly dressed in their gear, Cal still wearing a variation of the same gear he was wearing when Yuri had met him and Yuri changing into his own gear consisting of a simple black halter top and yellow shorts with black suspenders and yellow leather jacket, complete with black thigh-high boots. Cal had helped him pick the gear shortly after he left home and Yuri always felt his most comfortable and powerful dressed this way.

Mila handed Yuri and Cal both hot tea as soon as they entered the meeting room and Cal shot her a grateful look at which Yuri snorted in amusement. Cal really hated mornings.

Viktor noticed them enter and went straight to business "Ok so now that everyone's here we can begin. Due to unforeseeable circumstances last night, the identities of some of the crew members have been leaked to Earth's army and-"

Chris, a tall man with a blonde undercut and flirtatious personality that made Yuri cringe every time he spoke, laughed out loud "Which one of you did it? You or Yuri?"

Yuri shrieked, indignant while Viktor laughed nervously and Cal cut in "Honestly, it was a group effort for the both of them."

Chris shook his head "Well I hope the two of you at least got some di-"

Cal had to catch Yuri before he launched himself across the room to assault his crew-member while Viktor easily cut in "Now that we have that out of the way, I think we should discuss what we're up against."

"The Commanding General is Yuuri Katsuki. Apparently there is a lot of high expectations falling on his shoulders and higher ups expect him to be the one to apprehend me. He's also clearly the most gorg-"

Yuri groaned "On with it, moron!"

Viktor blinked "Oh yes. Another person we need to watch out for it Pichit Chulanont. He's the best communications officer they have, not much happens in this galaxy that he doesn't know about."

"Leo de Iglesia. He is a Lieutenant officer and said to be a valuable informant, he's also skilled at getting information by any means necessary."

"Lieutenant Otabek Altin. Yuri's ex-boyfriend. He's apparently been trying to dig up information on his whereabouts the past few years and I highly doubt he'd stop now, especially knowing his current occupation."

All eyes turned to the blonde and he groaned "Was it really necessary to mention that he's my ex?"

Mila chortled "Extremely necessary."

Isabella raised a delicate black eyebrow "Your ex boyfriend is military?"

The red head turned to her "Oh yes and he's so hot. You'd know what I'm talking about if you saw him."

Isabella shook her head, her black hair slightly swaying with the movement "I'll pass. I don't do military."

"Well no one is asking you to fucking do him!" Yuri snapped, ears flattening and tail bushing out in anger.

Viktor slammed his hand on the table "Can we stay on track please!?"

Yuri glared at Isabella while she huffed and turned away.

The silver-haired man glanced between the two to ensure they were both calm before continuing "There's Jean-Jacques Leroy, he's kind of known for being a jack-of-all-trades. He's very versatile in most fields he is assigned and-"

"And he's a total fucking dickhead. Continue."

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose "Another ex boyfriend?"

Cal started laughing while Yuri snapped "No he was being a douche bag in a bar and I almost kicked his ass but Cal wouldn't let me!"

Cal was doubled over at this point and Viktor turned to him for answers before sighing, realizing he wasn't getting any, and turned back to Yuri "What did he do?"

The kitten blushed "He called me a girl!" He turned to glare at his boyfriend who was still laughing "It's not funny!"

The martian stopped laughing then, taking deep breaths to calm down, though the smile remained on his face "Yuri.. he called you 'pretty lady' and meant it as a compliment. To be fair, you were wearing a skirt and you had grown your hair out a bit."

Yuri's tail bristled "I'm a fucking guy!"

Cal only winked in response "Oh, believe me baby, I've noticed."

Viktor sighed "I'm sending you all a list of officers to look out for and a briefing on our next target. I give up on this meeting so you're all dismissed."

*******

The music was loud enough to hurt his ears but Yuri was getting used to this kind of scene. Their target was evidence that this club was also involved in the sex trafficking ring that Cal had uncovered, the signs pointed here but they needed hard evidence to anonymously send to the military. There was just one problem. Or a small group of them really. "Why are they here!? Are they fucking alcoholics or something?"

Viktor sighed "Look. I'll stay out of sight. Yuri, Guang Hong Ji, Isabella, Mila. I need you to distract the officers. Seduce them. Get them drunk. Make small talk. I don't care as long as Cal can get back there to do a search."

Yuri huffed "Assign away."

Viktor looked around "Ok. Yuri, go to Jean-Jacques. Isabella, you take Otabek. Guang Hong Ji, take Leo and Mila can make small talk with the Crispino twins. Now go."

Yuri begrudgingly approached JJ while he was at the bar instead of at the table with the others- he couldn't risk Otabek seeing him- and tried not to grimace when the blue eyed male looked at him excitedly "I remember you!" 

Yuri tried to smile flirtatiously, but felt like he was about to vomit "Do you now?"

As JJ begin to speak about shit Yuri wasn't interested in, the blonde's eyes drifted across the room to find Isabella already talking to Otabek, her hand drifted down to rest on his thigh and the man made no move to move it.

Yuri huffed in annoyance and he heard Cal in his earpiece "Yuri just go to Otabek and Isabella can talk to JJ." 

Yuri walked a few paces away from JJ so he wouldn't overhear "I can't do that. He'll recognize me."

Cal laughed, causing the earpiece to crackle "Go kiss him then pull him off to a hallway. He's too observant and now he knows what I look like."

Yuri watched as Isabella's hand slid higher on Otabek's thigh and the man still made didn't move it, in fact he moved his hand to lightly touch hers. Yuri made his decision then and strode towards them, leaving a confused JJ in his wake.

Otabek didn't even notice his approach until he was grabbing him by the collar and kissing him fiercely, channeling all the anger and loneliness he had felt for the past few years into the kiss. It was a hard and passionate crushing of lips and crashing of teeth but Yuri didn't mind, he was too wrapped up in kissing his ex boyfriend, as his current boyfriend had suggested. He heard Cal speak through the earpiece, though he didn't react or respond to it "Atta boy."

He broke away and felt a wave of smugness to see the dazed but pleased look on the older man's face "Yura? Why did you-"

Yuri silenced him by holding a finger to his mouth before turning to a confused Isabella "Beat it, bitch. If you like men with undercuts there's another one at the bar."

Isabella's eyes widened slightly when she got the hint and huffed, pretending to be annoyed "Whatever. Skank."

Otabek was still staring at Yuri, confused and Yuri lightly tugged on his hand "Beka.. can we dance. I don't want to talk yet. I just want you to dance with me like you used to."

Otabek nodded, his face both flushed from Yuri's surprise kiss and from the alcohol he had been drinking, as he followed Yuri onto the dance floor. Yuri immediately started swaying his hips and turned around so his back was flush with the older man's chest as they begin to dance. Otabek's hands roamed up and down Yuri's body and thought Yuri was definitely still mad, he had to admit it felt pretty good. Otabek leaned in to whisper something in his ear but Yuri didn't hear him because Cal chose that moment to speak "Ok baby, I'm going to have to get to Otabek but I need him in a state he can't arrest me. My suggestion would be to get him into hallway 3A and keep him distracted until I can shoot him with a tranquilizer."

He turned to Otabek and smiled flirtatiously "When do you want to get out of here?" Luckily, Cal caught his double meaning. They had years of practice after all. Cal's response was simple "10 minutes, baby."

Otabek looked at him confused "Yura.. I don't expect.." Yuri rolled his eyes and cut him off with a bruising kiss, blushing when Cal whooped in his ear "I know Beka. Can we go somewhere more private? To talk?"

Otabek nodded and let Yuri lead him down hallway 3A, away from the blaring music and flashing lights. The hallway was dimmed so the light wouldn't disrupt the darkness of the club, which was perfect for Yuri's purposes.

He slammed Otabek into the wall and fiercely began kissing him, whimpering slightly when Otabek responded enthusiastically, gripping his hair and kissing him passionately "Yura I missed you so much.."

Yuri didn't answer and only kissed him in response. How do you tell someone that you both love and hate them? That you don't understand how to feel? That you love someone else but you still love them too? 

... How do you explain to someone that you love two people equally and with all your heart, though most people didn't think that was even possible.

Otabek tried to break away from him eventually "Yura. Yura.. we need to talk. We can't just fuck this out."

Yuri gaped at him, he wasn't ready to do any kind of talking with Otabek. Unfortunately, Otabek seemed pretty dead-set on talking. He mentally calculated the time. He still had seven minutes before Cal was done.

Cal's voice crackled in his ear "I disagree. I think it'd really help the two of you to fuck it out."

Yuri tried not to roll his eyes as Cal continued "Suck him off, babe."

Yuri flushed crimson. Cal may look innocent and gentlemanly but he was a kinky bastard and Yuri had no doubt in his mind he's viewing this as some kind of weird domination play. Fine. He could play this game. Yuri actually happened to enjoy fucking around with Otabek, in fact he loved it, before Otabek left him behind. This was solely for his and Cal's benefits. Not Otabek's. Yuri was no longer phased by his warm chocolate eyes and messy hair. Otabek's crooked smile and beautiful skin no longer affected him. Nope. At least, that's what Yuri told himself as he dropped to his knees and began unzipping Otabek's pants. 

To his credit, Otabek tried to stop him but Yuri just huffed and glared up at him "Either you want me to blow you or you don't. Do you or don't you?"

Otabek blushed "Yuri.. I care about you. Still. I don't want you to feel pressured and I thought that Cal guy was your boyfriend."

Cal let out a short snort of laughter "Yuri I fucking love this guy. He's so sweet."

Yuri ignored them both. "Do you, or don't you?" He repeated.

Otabek nodded, blushing slightly as Yuri pulled his cock out of his pants and gave him a few kitten licks, causing the older man to hiss and throw his head back against the wall "Fuck, Yura."

Yuri only hummed in response as he quickly took Otabek's cock in his mouth. He worked his tongue along the shaft as he bobbed his head, taking the bronze cock deep down his throat. He told himself not to look at Otabek. If he looked he'd remember the feelings he wanted to forget. This was a job. He had a boyfriend and his boyfriend wanted him to do this. He- 

His thoughts cut off when he made the mistake of looking up at Otabek's chocolate eyes that held emotions that spoke volumes. Yuri didn't want to think about when Otabek loved him or when he loved Otabek but that didn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Concerned, Otabek pulled out then crouched in front of him, wiping his tears "Yura? Are you ok? You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to."

Yuri shuddered "It was from the blowjob. Dipshit. Tears happen sometimes when you deepthroat."

The truth was he knew he didn't have to do these things. Neither Cal nor Otabek would ever force or pressure him to do something he didn't want to do. He wanted to fuck around with Otabek while Cal watched. He wanted Otabek to still love him, though that was a selfish and impossible desire.

Otabek didn't look convinced but Yuri wiped his tears and leaned down to take Otabek in his mouth once again, sucking and bobbing his head while struggling not to cry again. It wasn't fair that Otabek broke his heart and it wasn't fair of him to show back up again. It wasn't fair that he was still so caring and gentle while Yuri had ran off and fell in love with someone else.

Someone that was speaking to him through the headset "I'm watching baby. You're so fucking hot. I'm going to wait until he comes to shoot him, I'm not a total dick."

It wasn't long after he spoke that Otabek started trying to pull out "Yura, I'm close."

Yuri just kept sucking until he older man orgasmed and Yuri swallowed every drop. Otabek rested his back against the wall, breathing heavily and smiling at Yuri with that cute little dazed smile he gets after sex "Does this mean you'll be coming with me now?"

Yuri gaped at him. Otabek thought they were getting back together? He didn't get to respond before a small dart shot into the side of Otabek's neck and he slumped sideways to the floor, his face and body un-moving but his eyes glaring at Yuri. That wasn't good timing.

Cal approached them, speaking away and not noticing the tension between the other two men "Sorry Beks! I was going to tranquilize you but then I didn't think that would mix well with alcohol and I didn't want to hurt you so I decided to use a numbing agent instead. You'll recover full mobility in around twenty minutes."

Otabek could only roll his eyes to show his annoyance as Cal propped him up then sat down next to him with his legs crossed like they were old friends "So I found more evidence on the sex trafficking I was telling you about and I needed to give these documents to you so you can get your men on it. Sorry I had to do all of this extra stuff, but I didn't want to get arrested."

Otabek hummed lightly in response, unable to talk and his eyes stayed focused on anything but Yuri which made the blonde's stomach drop in dread. He knew he had fucked up but he guessed it was better this way. Otabek would be angry and would move on and stop trying to find him to make him talk. Maybe Otabek would assume Yuri's lack of feelings and not try to delve into the actual truth.

Cal folded the papers and tucked them in Otabek's front pocket on his uniform "Well, we have to go, Beks but it was great to see you! We should go out for drinks sometime when you're not out to arrest me, I'll even treat you to a drink as an apology for.. well. You know. Temporarily paralyzing you."

Otabek groaned and rolled his eyes as Cal carefully laid him on the floor, wadding up his own jacket to put under Otabek's head as a makeshift pillow.

Cal grabbed Yuri's hand and began to lead him down the hallway and though Yuri told himself not to look back, he did and locked eyes with Otabek whose harsh accusing glare shook him to his core. He turned away, pretending to be unaffected but he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

He told himself it was for the best. It was better for Otabek to hate him.

However, he found it was really hard to lie to oneself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me pls. lol Cal and Yuri's relationship may seem kind of odd right now but it will be explained in upcoming chapters. Basically all you really need to know for now is that Cal is a REALLY easygoing and carefree person. He doesn't take stuff like sex very seriously. In his eyes, the most important bond between two people is an emotional bond, rather than physical and he tends to take emotional bonds VERY seriously.
> 
> What do ya'll think Otabek's reaction will be in upcoming chapters? Do you think he'll be sad, jealous, or completely pissed? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've had a lot going on with work lately. I appreciate all of those still reading and I am ALWAYS down for feedback and comments lol

Military life was strict and harsh at times. Well, most times. Otabek was up at odd hours and almost constantly training, though he gladly welcomed the distraction. When he wasn't in the gym training with Leo and JJ, he was either drinking at some random bar or club Pichit had dragged the group to or meeting with General Katsuki about plans to apprehend Viktor Nikiforov and his men. He had a long talk with the general and the older man agreed to expunge Yuri Plisetsky's criminal record and send him home to his grandpa.

"Do you want to talk to him before we send him back? He may be useful if he joined our ranks." Yuuri Katsuki had asked.

Otabek had just shaken his head "No. I just want to send him home. I have nothing to say to him anymore."

Yuuri had given him a look, a look Otabek had recognized as pity. Somehow it annoyed him, he didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. What he needed was to ensure Yuri was somewhere safe so Otabek can stop thinking about him and move on. 

Otabek pulled a flask out of his coat pocket as he leaned against a metal railing overlooking the dining hall of the ship. He took a long swig, thankful for the burn in his throat, anything to distract him.

A voice startled him "Lieutenant Altin, right? I don't think you set a good example for your men if you're drinking on the job."

The woman who had spoken was beautiful, much in the same way Yuri was. Her beautiful golden hair and seductively full lips could lure any man in while her small stature and elfin features seemed to make her look younger, almost. Her bright blue eyes held a spark in them so similar to- No. She had her own spark. Oh, even in her military uniform, she was beautiful.

"My men are all adults. I think they can handle me drinking while we're at base. I don't drink on missions." He looked away from her as he spoke and back onto the dining hall below.

She eyed him, her eyes sparkling as if she were amused "Are you an alcoholic, Mr. Altin?"

Otabek let out a small huff of a laugh, ignoring her question he asked "How old are you?"

The woman rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt at dodging her question "I'm twenty-two."

"Well, Ms. Blondie. I'm only twenty-four. No need to call me 'Mister.' Just 'Otabek' is fine." Ok so maybe Otabek was flirting a little, but after what Yuri had done.. Otabek wanting to move past anything to do with the Miqo'te.

The woman smiled then "Well, Otabek, my name is Nikita." 

He offered her his flask "I assume this conversation happened because you wanted me to share?"

Nikita grinned, accepting the silver flask "You know me so well already." She finished her sentence with a wink, causing Otabek to smirk in return.

 

The next few months happened in a blur, Otabek had either been throwing himself into his job or into a bed (or any available surface at the time) with Nikita. No, Otabek didn't love her. No, he didn't see himself staying with her permanently. She was a distraction, more of a friend with benefits than a girlfriend. He eventually told her about Yuri, and what the blonde had done. Nikita just let out a short laugh "Wow. Yuri sounds like a total dick, though his boyfriend sounds like an okay guy." Otabek, for some reason, felt he should defend Yuri "Well.. he has good qualities. I mean, that's why I fell for him in the first place." 

The blonde rolled over so her bare breasts were pressed against his side "You know what I like about us?"

Otabek hummed, wrapping his arm around her to press her full, naked body against his "What?"

She idly stroked her finger down his chest "You like fucking me. I like being fucked by you. Its simple. We don't have to worry about heartbreak."

Otabek kissed her roughly, rolling on top of her in one swift motion. She was right. He did like fucking her. A lot.

 

Yuuri Katsuki stood at the front of the room "We're going to be visiting with Moon Colony Sixteen. Apparently, some bandits have been causing trouble in the area so we're going to send a few men to rectify the situation and apprehend the bandits. All officers selected will receive their orders then we'll be off."

Otabek later found himself on a smaller ship with Yuuri, Leo, JJ, Nikita, Pichit, and Sara Crispino. It was a strong and well rounded squad that could get the job done quickly and efficiently. 

He leaned closer to Nikita to whisper "The gravity on the moon is so weak.. I think that'd make for an interesting round."

Nikita swatted him playfully "Pervert. Doesn't your family live there?"

Otabek nodded, feeling suddenly awkward. He wasn't sure he was serious enough about Nikita to introduce her to his parents. As if sensing his thoughts, she laughed "I just assumed we were all going. You can tell them I'm just a friend. You're not technically lying."

Otabek sighed, relieved "I'm sorry.. I'm just.."

Nikita cut him off "You're fine. We're fuck buddies. I don't expect you to take me to the family and introduce me as your girlfriend."

 

Colony Sixteen's market was thriving and teeming with colonists going about their day. Everything was fine, at least it seemed so. He and Nikita were walking a little behind Leo and JJ when suddenly he saw a flash of gold, yellow and black duck into a back alley. Ignoring Nikita's questions, he ran off after the figure. It couldn't be him. Otabek didn't know what to do if it was.

Yuri finally stopped and turned to face him "Stop following me, dickhead."

Otabek glared at him "You have some fucking nerve to talk to me like that after the shit you did."

Something flashed in the blondes eyes, something like regret, but it was gone as if it had been swept away by the harsh martian winds they had once endured "You should be thanking me. I gave you head and gave you a reason to stop obsessing over me like a fucking creep."

Before Otabek could respond, Yuri's eyes darted to something behind him and his ears flattened as he let out a harsh hiss.

He turned to see Nikita, her gun raised and pointed at Yuri's head, her eyes blazing "So you're the Miqo'te whore."

Yuri hissed at her in response and Otabek stepped between them "Niki, put the gun down."

She ignored him, only addressing Yuri as she spoke "Your eyes are pretty, they'd complement the pretty little red hole that's about to be in between your eyes."

Otabek stared at her in shock as Yuri laughed, a shrill menacing sound "Just who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?"

Nikita smirked "Otabek's girlfriend. He and I came here so he could introduce me to his family."

The raven-haired man's jaw dropped. Why was she lying? 

Otabek looked to see Yuri's reaction to find the blonde male smirking "Oh really? Otabek, was she your girlfriend when I sucked your dick and you practically begged me to come with you?"

Otabek shook his head mutely while Nikita answered "No but I think he's found he prefers one kind of pussy over the other, if you catch my drift. Now, hands in the air, if you don't comply I will shoot."

Yuri responded by whipping out a gun at such fast speed, neither of the humans had time to react. He casually pointed the gun at Otabek "How much you wanna bet I can shoot him faster than you can shoot me?".

Was Yuri really fucking serious right now? Was Nikita? He looked past the barrel of the gun, into Yuri's eyes blazing brighter than an exploding star. Yuri was fucking serious. Shit.

JJ came from around the corner, followed by Leo, gun pointed at Yuri "Drop the gun." Leo, surprisingly, aimed at Nikita "Same goes for you, Blondie."

Otabek finally found his voice "JJ. Nikita. Lower your weapons. Now."

Yuri laughed mockingly "Otabek, I think you're under the impression that I give a fuck about shooting you."

JJ shook his head at him "Sorry, Beks. I'm not lowering my gun until the princess does."

Yuri hissed "I'm not a fucking princess!"

Otabek whipped out his gun to face JJ "Lower. Your. Fucking. Gun."

He saw a vaguely familiar woman with raven-black hair in his peripheral "Get the gun off your colleague, please." Her voice could only be described as elegant, a strange contrast to the gun in her hand that was aimed at Otabek.

Yuri moved his gun to face the woman "Isabella, point your fucking gun elsewhere. I have no problem with shooting you."

"You better fucking not!" JJ yelled but Yuri only acknowledged him with an annoyed 'tch' noise.

"Yuri, I believe I heard you say you were going to shoot him, regardless. JJ, I am capable of handling myself, thank you."

Suddenly a new voice cut in "Well, this is all dreadfully awkward. How about we all lower our guns on the count of three? It'll be like a crazy trust exercise or some shit." Cal spoke as he approached, smiling widely and showing his dimples while completely ignoring the thick tension between everyone.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he began to count "One.."

Yuri rolled his eyes "Give me a fucking break, babe."

Cal laughed "Two.."

"Three." Otabek distantly noted that Cal was the only person he knew that would walk into a standoff with no gun.

No one lowered their guns and Cal sighed "You guys are no fun." He turned to Yuri "What happened to being in this together!?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "Well Dickhead's girlfriend started it."

Cal looked confused, eyes flicking to JJ. Yuri scoffed "Not that one."

"Otabek doesn't have a- Oh wow! Would you look at that! She looks so much like you, Yuri!"

Yuri blushed crimson and sputtered while Otabek felt the tips of his ears burn. Shit.

Thankfully Yuuri and Viktor came rushing around the corner, both looking rumpled and both their lips swollen, making it obvious what they were doing. Both groups collectively groaned in annoyance while Yuuri and Viktor ordered everyone to drop their weapons. This time everyone complied, much to Otabek's relief. 

Yuuri turned to Viktor, a blush creeping across his face "So um, you aren't the bandits causing trouble?"

Viktor smirked "No, my little piggie, we chased them out. We don't tolerate people stealing from the needy."

The General turned to the group "My officers are to retreat immediately." 

They all unhappily complied and Otabek shot one last glance at Yuri. The blonde glared at him then turned away to step into Cal's arms. Cal shot him a wink and playfully blew a kiss, at which Otabek shook his head with a laugh. Cal was really hard to hate. He turned to follow the group and eyed the back of Nikita's head. Otabek was sure Yuri hated her and he had a sneaking suspicion that Nikita had done that on purpose.

Leo broke their tense silence a few minutes later "So, who wants to go visit Beks' parents?"

JJ huffed "I don't know. Is Otabek still going to shoot me?"

Otabek sighed "JJ you had a gun pointed at Yuri, of all people. I wouldn't actually shoot you but I was trying to intimidate you out of shooting Yuri."

"He was trying to shoot you! Why the hell would you put up with that!?"

Otabek felt tears sting the back of his eyes but he kept it down, not wanting to cry in front of everyone "I.. I love him. I tried to stop but I can't."

JJ's face softened "I get it buddy, I do. Let's just forget it happened. Tensions were high. I shouldn't have freaked you out by pointing a gun at Yuri."

Otabek nodded, feeling choked up and JJ brought him in for a hug "Its fine man, Yuri can be a total dick sometimes but I don't think he was actually going to shoot you. I mean, look how pissed he got when Bella pointed a gun at you." Otabek made a mental note to ask JJ about how he seemed to be on such good terms with one of Nikiforov's crew later.

Otabek nodded and Leo spoke up "So the three of us are going?"

They nodded in unison as Nikita spoke up "I was hoping I could-"

The raven haired man cut her off "No. I don't think I'm okay with that. I'll deal with you later, for now I'm going to see my family."

 

Otabek's parent's and siblings lived in a humble home, not nearly as downtrodden as the conditions the martian colonists lived in.

Otabek's mother came to the door first "Oh, Beka! My sweet boy, you've grown up so much!" He blushed as his friends snickered "You saw me only three years ago, mom."

She clicked her tongue, pulling him by the arm into the house "Your father and sisters have missed you so much! They'll be so excited to see you!"

She turned to Leo and JJ "And who are these nice-looking young men?"

Otabek quickly made introductions and his mother immediately began pulling him into the living room "Dear me, I need to get to cooking. You boys must be hungry!"

Otabek wasn't listening as he stopped short in the doorway to the living room, gaping at the sight before him.

Yuri sat on the couch, the twins sat next to him, speaking excitedly as Yuri braided Otabek's youngest sisters hair. He didn't even spare Otabek and the other two men a glance as they came in and only looked up when Otabek's mother asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner, beaming brightly he answered "Of course, Zarya!"

Otabek snapped out of the trance he was in and crossed the room to grab Yuri by the arm "We need to talk."

Yuri didn't seem phased as he calmly worked Enlik's hair into a braid "I'm busy."

The twins, Gulmira and Gulzada, were old enough to catch the tension and stepped in, much to Otabek's relief "We can finish Enlik's hair."

Yuri sighed "Fine." Otabek told Leo and JJ to make themselves at home and waited until they fell into conversation with the girls before he stepped out the back door with Yuri "Why the hell are you here?"

The blonde huffed "I visit them more often than you do, dipshit."

Otabek glared at him "Why?"

"Because I don't have much family and I'm not going to give up the family I do have because you want to be a dick. I love your parents and your sisters like they're my own so I have the right to come see them."

There was a pregnant pause and Yuri finally sighed "You don't bring your girlfriend to visit them?"

Otabek looked up at the stars through the dome covering the colony "No. Besides, she's not my girlfriend."

Yuri nodded "I'm uh.. sorry for pointing the gun at you. I was pissed but it was uncalled for. Cal yelled at me about it after you left."

The older man shrugged "Sorry that Nikita pointed a gun at you."

The blonde laughed then "Don't apologize on her behalf. I already have a plan to make that bitch apologize for talking to me like that. What is she to you anyways?"

"A friend."

He glanced at Yuri to see the blonde give him a deadpan expression, indicating he didn't believe him "Ok fine, a friend with benefits. We just sleep around." Yuri scrunched his nose "You hoe."

Otabek laughed then "So is Cal your boyfriend?"

Yuri's face softened as they both turned to look up at the sky, at Earth in the distance- bleak and barren "Yeah.. we've been together for a few years now. It's pretty serious."

He nodded, not surprised by the confirmation "I like him, he seems like a good guy." The blonde smirked at that "He is, even though he's a bit ridiculous. I.. I love him."

Otabek felt a pang in his chest but smiled past it "I'm uh, glad that you found someone like him. It makes me worry less, though I would feel loads better if you and Cal found a different lifestyle."

The kitten hummed "You know what makes me worry? My captain is fucking your General." Otabek burst out laughing "It was so obvious!"

"I still should arrest you though." He smirked as he said it, stepping closer to Yuri.

Yuri laughed, shoving him playfully in the chest "I won't be so nice to you, next time. I'm just playing nice around your family."

"And because Cal isn't around?"

The blonde smirked "Oh no. Cal want's me to be a lot nicer to you. I would if you weren't such a dickhead."

Otabek sighed heavily "Yuri, I'm sorry about back then."

"Which part, sleeping with me knowing you were going to leave me behind or the actual leaving me behind part?"

"Both."

Yuri's ears flicked to the side as his tail curled at the end, annoyed "Yeah well, you're still a dickhead. Lets go inside, I was meaning to help your mom with dinner after I finished Enlik's hair."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. His mother's cooking was delicious and Yuri ended up braiding the twins' hair as well as Leo's, putting a few fake flowers in his braid and snapping a picture on his comms-device to show to someone named Guang Hong Ji. Otabek didn't know who it was but assumed it was someone important to Leo, judging by his blush.

Before they left Otabek hugged his family, promising to visit again soon and he tried to keep his heart under control as Yuri did the same, even pausing to kiss Otabek's mother on the cheek.

As they walked out the door, Yuri hit Otabek in the shoulder with his own "Tell your girlfriend that the only reason she didn't receive a solid ass-kicking was because she caught me in a good mood."

Otabek laughed "Not my girlfriend, but okay."

Yuri's eyes sparkled "See you around?" A small smile crept on Otabek's lips "Yeah, next time you'll end up in handcuffs."

The blonde mocked moaned loudly, causing Leo and JJ to snicker "Oh Otabek, you talk so dirty to me!"

He grabbed Yuri by the head and gave him a playful shove "Shut up, brat. You know what I meant. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

They parted ways, knowing that few hours of peace was only temporary.

~

Cal was laying on the bed, reading a book when Yuri came home "So how was the visit with the Altins?"

Yuri groaned and flopped on the bed next to him "I'm a weak man."

"Well I mean, I still think it'd be a good idea to-"

"Cal, we are not having a threesome!" He hollered playfully and Cal smacked him in the head with the book.

"Crude brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of draw inspiration for brotayuri from me and one of my best friends. We could get in an all out screaming match and not really be serious and then later just be completely chill with each other. Its a weird type of humor but I can see Otayuri doing something similar but with the sexual and romantic tension thrown in.
> 
> Btw I STILL love writing Cal because he's just so easy to love haha
> 
> Oh and what does everyone thing of Nikita? I kind of wanted a badass feminine character. Plus, as romantic as that would be, I didn't want Otabek to constantly pine for Yuri without having some "distraction" thrown in. Her name means "unconquered" and is a traditionally masculine names because I'm so down for girls having traditionally masculine names, don't ask me why because I don't know haha
> 
> I'm also avoiding smut scenes between the main ship and the ocs because this is an Otayuri fic. Though I'm so tempted to do so, I don't want to make anyone mad haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Hides under table***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a f*cking roller coaster of emotions, just a warning. If anyone's like "Omg why do you hurt us like this!?" Let me tell you. I watched Infinity War, barely had a week to recover and then Cast Long Shadows by Cassandra Clare was released and wrecked already wrecked emotions. I think it's kind of showing in my writing right now haha

Yuri was beginning to think the universe wasn't quite big enough to keep Otabek Altin away from him. He could deal with a coincidence or two but the Miqo'te was beginning to think this entire situation was orchestrated as he watched Otabek from across the room. At least he didn't have to 'distract' him this time, much to Cal's disappointment.

"So a laser grid?" He muttered into his headset, seeking clarification from his boyfriend.

Cal responded a moment later "Yeah that's where you come in. You're the only one small and flexible enough to get past them."

He stepped away from the wall and slunk into the bathroom while Cal continued "There's an air vent above the fourth stall. Once you get in there, go straight for seventy feet and then take a left."

Yuri huffed, annoyed but complied to the instructions. The vent was small and cramped, even for him, as he quietly shuffled to his destination.

"Ok babe after you take the left, go for around twenty feet then take a right. You'll see an opening in the bottom of the duct. Open it but take care not to drop it. The laser grid is below."

Yuri tied his hair back, already feeling sweat bead on his forehead "On it."

He attached a cord to the vent's opening so it wouldn't fall before rigging himself up for a slow descent into the room, careful to avoid the bright beams of light that could set off an alarm.

"Who the fuck actually uses lasers anyways?" He muttered as he began deftly weaving his way through the beams.

Cal chuckled through the unit in his ear "These people, obviously, dear."

He made it to the middle of the room and stared at the glowing green orb that sat on a pedestal "How do I get it off without tripping an alarm?"

"Attach the device I gave you this morning to the side of the pedestal and I'll do the work from there. It may take a bit so get comfortable."

Yuri attached the device then looked around at the beams "Don't mind me. Just in a room full of scary death beams."

Cal chuckled and kept working as Yuri sat in silence until Cal spoke up "There you go babe, I even disabled the lasers."

Just as he said the words, the lasers shut off and Yuri nodded in appreciation "Very nice, babe. Keep that up and you may get laid tonight."

"Looking forward to it. Now just come back the way you came, make sure to keep that hidden in your bag."

Yuri did as he was told and was never happier to see a dingy bathroom. He stretched a bit to ease his cramped muscles just as he heard someone leaving one of the stalls "Yura?"

Shit. "Hey, Asshole. What brings you here?"

Otabek just stared at him for a moment before he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, eyeing him in the mirror "Better question. What brings you here?"

"Just having a little get together. You?"

Otabek dried his hands "Leo's birthday. I'm not sure if I should try to arrest you off the clock."

Yuri batted his eyes at the older man "Why would you want to arrest little ole me?"

Otabek smirked "Because you're not as innocent as you say."

Just then the door opened and Cal walked in "Yuri it would really help if you- Oh hey, Beka!"

The human man blinked at the nickname "Hello, Cal."

Yuri huffed "Cal I told you I was fine earlier." Cal stuck his tongue out in response "Well there are creeps around here and I was worried when you didn't leave the bathroom."

Otabek awkwardly glanced between the two other men "Well I'll just be going-"

The martian cut him off, grabbing his arm "Nonsense. Why don't you hang out with the two of us for a while."

Yuri stared at him in shock and Cal winked back. Oh god. He was fucking serious. "Um Cal, I'm sure Otabek is busy and-"

Otabek shook his head, cutting him off "I'm actually not busy. Some guy started talking to Leo and JJ disappeared. I was just about to leave."

Cal's eyes twinkled wickedly and Yuri groaned internally, he had kind of been hoping Cal had been joking about his 'plan' but apparently he wasn't "Perfect. Yuri and I were actually about to have a few drinks and then leave for our hotel room."

The blonde tried not to show his panic. Excitement? Both? As he and the other two men sat together at the bar and ordered their first round of drinks.

 

Around an hour and a half later they were all tipsy and Yuri couldn't help but notice how handy Cal was being with Otabek, but the human man didn't seem to notice as they laughed and talked like they were old friends instead of enemies. But were they enemies? The line between enemy and friend seemed so much more blurred and distorted as time went on. Cal glanced at Yuri when Otabek wasn't looking and Yuri shot him a panicked look and then Cal just blurted the first thing that came to mind. Because Cal is fucking Cal and apparently wants to kill Yuri from embarrassment "So Otabek, I hear you get horny when you drink?"

Yuri nearly slammed his head into the table as Otabek choked on his drink "Excuse me!?"

Cal didn't seem bothered by everyone's reactions "I was just wondering. Are you still seeing that blonde girl?"

Otabek eyed him "Well she pointed a gun at Yuri so no. Not really."

The blonde knew by the look on Cal's face that this was exactly the response he wanted "Well then, who will help you with your problem?"

This was the first time Yuri had ever seem Otabek blush "Um, I'll just go home. I'm not really-"

"Nonsense. You can just join us." Yuri internally groaned. There it was. He could've told Cal that it wasn't something Otabek would be into, not to mention it would be awkward.

Otabek finally found his voice "Join you where?" Instead of answering Cal just smiled wryly "You're such a gentleman."

Yuri finally spoke up "Cal, Otabek probably doesn't want to do that with us, of all people." Understanding dawned on Otabek's face as he spoke "Oh. That." He turned to Yuri, his eyes sincere but guarded "Is this what you want?"

Yuri blushed at the intensity of Otabek's gaze "I- I.. I wouldn't hate it." He stuttered the words out, embarrassed by the direction the situation was going.

"And this isn't some kind of trick to get past me to steal something?" Hurt flashed in his eyes as he spoke and Yuri felt his heart sink into his stomach, knowing what he did that night was low. Cal leaned close to Otabek's ear, his voice gruff "Silly, Beka. We were done stealing hours ago." He kissed Otabek then and to Yuri's surprise, Otabek kissed him back. Yuri could only stare as the two men he loved kissed right in front of him as he felt his blood rush down south "Daddy?"

Cal broke away from Otabek, breathless "There's two of us, Kitten. Which one?" Yuri buried his head in Cal's chest "Both. Let's go to the hotel. I don't want to be left out."

 

Otabek slammed Yuri into the wall, roughly kissing him as Cal unlocked the room door "As much as I like an audience, we can't fuck out in the hallway."

They entered the room and hit the bed, never breaking the kiss until Cal spoke up "Kitten, why don't you put on something pretty for your daddies."

Yuri felt Otabek's cock harden against him and Yuri broke away from him reluctantly "Yes, Daddy."

He stepped into the bathroom to put on some of his pretty lingerie and prep himself. After prepping himself properly he slipped in a plug, just in case the foreplay lasted a while. Yuri could never tell with either of them, especially Otabek. Sometimes he wanted to make love to Yuri, all gentle and slow, taking his time and whispering sweet praises. Sometimes he fucked Yuri so hard the blonde would have to limp back home. He heard Cal moaning and the bed creaking slightly in the other room and imagined Cal was probably bouncing on Otabek's cock. He moved to touch himself then stopped. If Cal and Otabek found out he did that, they would punish him. He knew how they both were.

He decided on a sheer pink babydoll with a matching thong, simple and easy to tear off. He paused for a moment before leaving the bathroom, uncertain. This was wild and out of character for him but Cal had done this kind of thing before. Cal had even been the one to suggest it, much to Yuri's surprise. He seemed to think that sex would bring feelings to the surface and make Yuri and Otabek face their affections, though Yuri disagreed. He just felt like it would complicate things further. What did Cal even expect Yuri to do when he and Otabek truly made up and forgave each other? He certainly couldn't dump Cal and run off with Otabek. Yet.. he didn't want to let the human man go. He may put on a front like he doesn't care but Otabek has always and will always make Yuri weak in the knees and strong in his convictions. Cal made him act silly and childish but he also truly taught Yuri to be his own hero instead of moping around for someone else to save him. He never wanted to hurt either of them. 

When he reentered the room he found his earlier assumptions were correct and the sight he found went straight to his dick. Cal was riding Otabek, the bed creaking with every roll and snap of his hips. Otabek was gripping his hips and snapping his hips up to thrust further into Cal to meet his hips. Yuri watched for a while, growing more aroused until he felt like he could no longer handle not touching himself "Daddies? You started without me."

Cal rolled off of Otabek, slightly hissing as Otabek's still-hard cock slipped out of him "Sorry kitten, we were just so turned on by what we're about to do to you."

Otabek was staring at him silently while Cal spoke and now he spoke up himself "You look so fucking beautiful, Yura."

Yuri pouted, touching the hem of his babydoll shyly "Apparently not beautiful enough. You're supposed to be my daddies and you didn't even wait for me."

Cal gestured at the space between him and Otabek "We're sorry kitten. Come here so we can apologize."

Yuri approached them shyly then crawled in between them on the bed. Otabek immediately began kissing him while Cal kissed his shoulders and neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear "Such a beautiful kitten. Just for us."

He preened at the praise as Otabek trailed kisses down his chest, flicking his tongue around Yuri's nipple and causing the kitten to cry out. Cal chuckled at Yuri's reaction as his hand drifted between Yuri's cheeks "You prepped yourself already? You deserve a reward for that. Otabek? Why don't you fuck Yuri while I put that pretty little mouth of his to good use?"

Yuri wrapped his tail around Cal's arm in excitement as the man continued "Kitten, take your toy out and put on a good show for us." Yuri shyly bent over so his ass was in the air and easy to view and he pushed his thong to the side and slid the plug out, moaning when it brushed a sensitive spot as he pulled it out. 

Otabek sat up to grip his hips and align his cock with Yuri's entrance "Yura, are you sure?" The blonde blushed. There has never been a time in his life when he would truly say no to Otabek fucking him, no matter how angry he was with the older man. "Yes. I want it so bad daddy!"

He saw Cal look at Otabek and somehow he knew Otabek was looking back at him when he shoved himself inside of Yuri, immediately setting out at a brutal pace.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes, Beka!" Otabek brushed against a spot inside of him that sent electricity through his body and he cried out, curling his tail around Otabek's arm and flattening his ears in pleasure "Right there! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Your cock is so good, Beka!"

Cal ran his fingers under Yuri's chin and gently raised his head off the mattress, a gentle contrast to the brutal way Otabek was pounding him from behind "Now you can pleasure me with that pretty little mouth of yours. I deserve it after all, I let your other daddy pound your little kitty cunt because I'm so generous."

Yuri screamed out as Otabek brutally thrust against his prostate but he finally found his words "Yes, daddy. Thank you for letting Otabek pound my kitty cunt!"

Cal's eyes darkened "Good boy. Now suck."

He closed his mouth around Cal's cock, quickly taking it down his throat as Cal held Yuri's face in place "Kitten, I have a better idea. How about I fuck that pretty face of yours while daddy Otabek fucks you from behind?"

Yuri nodded his assent and Cal started to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth "Oh you're such a slutty little kitten, wanting to be fucked by two men at the same time."

Yuri whimpered around his cock, both from his words and Otabek continuously hitting his prostate. Eventually the two men matched pace as they thrust into Yuri from both sides while Yuri choked on his moans and Cal's cock. Eventually Yuri came, his whole clinching around Otabek's cock, causing the other man to follow right behind. Cal, seeing that the other two men were satisfied, found his release and pulled out of Yuri and laid him carefully on the bed as the blonde's knees and arms were shaking so badly he could barely keep himself upright "I'll be right back with something to drink and clean you off kitten."

Cal walked into the bathroom while Yuri and Otabek laid there quietly. Yuri finally couldn't stand the silence "So, uh." This was so fucking awkward and he could tell Otabek thought so to, with the tense way he laid there "That was fun." Yuri always wondered how he could be so fucking awkward.

Otabek sighed finally "Um yeah. Nice." He got up and quickly started gathering his clothes and the blonde watched in shock, noticing Otabek's hands were shaking as he buttoned his pants "I'm sorry.. but we shouldn't have done this. It was a drunk mistake and I could lose my fucking job for even associating with the two of you, much less..." He gestured at the rumpled bed and Yuri laying in it "...This."

Yuri felt bile rise in his throat and he felt dirty as he brought the blanket up to cover himself "So once again, the job is coming before me?"

Otabek ran his hands over his face, still shaking "No. But forgive me if I feel stupid for being the extra dick for you and your boyfriend." He said 'boyfriend' like it was a sad word, a word that he felt could break him for saying it aloud.

Yuri couldn't handle this. It was one thing for Otabek to leave him behind. It was another thing for Otabek to try to arrest him. But this.. telling Yuri it was a mistake while his own cum was dripping between Yuri's thighs? Yuri couldn't handle it "Get out." His voice was low and dangerous and Otabek didn't seem to have heard him "What?"

Yuri glared at him, red faced. He felt dirty and embarrassed. Otabek probably thought he was some kind of slut and was likely thinking all kinds of bad things about him "I said to get the fuck out. Don't come back into my life or else."

Otabek narrowed his eyes in return "Don't come back into your life? Fuck, Yuri. I've been wanting out ever since I found out how fucking heartless you can be!" His voice rose to a yell as he spoke, causing Yuri to flinch.

"No. What's fucking heartless is taking someone's innocence just a week before you leave their life for two years!" He felt his tears push to the surface but he fought them down. Like hell he would let Otabek see him cry.

"I wanted to fucking take care of you and provide for you! But you're such a selfish brat that it wasn't good enough for you and you had to go gallivanting across deep space with your new boyfriend! Why the hell would I want you back in my life after that!? I just want to send your trouble-making ass home to your grandpa so I wouldn't have to fucking babysit you and keep you out of trouble!"  
Yuri looked down at the blanket, letting his hair fall to cover his face "Just go."

Cal stepped back into the room, fully dressed and looking awkward "Guys maybe we should-"

Otabek shook his head "I think Yuri and I have said what needed to be said. Bye, Cal." With that, he stalked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

His boyfriend crossed the room "Yuri.."

"Is this what you fucking wanted, Cal!? Our feelings are out in the fucking open and he just walked out of my life for good!" Cal's face softened as he sat with Yuri and brushed his hair out of his eyes "I wanted the two of you to talk and you did. You're both just angry and uncomfortable and need to cool down. Here, I'll run you a hot bath."

He left the room once more before returning a few minutes later to carry Yuri to the bath, even gently stripping him from his lingerie. Yuri was grateful for this and murmured a small thank you then a meek apology "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Cal only smiled softly "I think I'm equipped to handle your yelling by now, baby. Now relax and just call for me when you're done.

After he was alone his anxiety flooded him, telling him he was a worthless slut and that's why Otabek didn't want him anymore. He angrily scrubbed himself until his skin was nearly raw, though he still felt dirty.

Alone in the tub, Yuri forced back his tears of anguish. He wasn't going to fucking cry over Otabek Altin ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek leaving is breaking my heart while I write it but I think we all know Otabek can't stay away from Yuri for long.. especially when their mutual friends are SO CLOSE. *wink*wink*
> 
> Btw does anyone have any idea why Cal is so adamant about Yuri and Otabek acknowledging their feelings? I would love to hear any theories or questions.
> 
> And I won't apologize for the threesome. If you want Otayuri to f*ck, you must also acknowledge that Yuri is in a relationship with an attractive fellow who wants to join. LMAO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit for the update. I had a lot of work- as usual. As always, I hope everyone enjoys and feedback is SUPER appreciated! <3

The sound the slamming door had made rang in Otabek's ears as he rushed out of the hotel. He doubled over, hands on his knees and took several deep gulps of air. Not that it helped. Looking back on it, he didn't know what had came over him. Sure he got turned on easily when he was drunk but.. he wasn't really the type of person to have a threesome with his ex boyfriend and a guy he barely knows. Except he had. So apparently he was. 

He wasn't thinking about how Yuri had hurt him before. He wasn't thinking about how Yuri belongs with Cal. All he could think about was Cal's hot breath in his ear seconds before he kissed him. All he could think about was Yuri calling him 'daddy' again, like he had never stopped. 

He ran his hands through his hair, still shaking. He thought it was fine, that he was fine. He could handle if they did this kind of thing if that meant he could kiss Yuri and hold him like he had done. Then he saw how Cal was so gentle with Yuri afterwards and Yuri purring in contentment at his boyfriend's aftercare. It reminded Otabek that he was the outsider in this. He was the extra dick in the situation and that this wasn't about Yuri still having feelings for him, no. They were a couple wanting something new and exciting in the bedroom and Otabek must have been the go-to choice because Yuri had had sex with him before.

His feet were moving without him realizing and before he knew it, he was going past security to get onto one of the Military's smaller jets to go back to base. Coincidentally, Leo was on the same jet and was already strapped in and Otabek sat next to him, comforted by the presence of his best friend though his hands still shook.

Leo nudged him, smirking "Why do you look like you just got laid?"

Otabek shrugged, not speaking and Leo took this as permission to press further. He poked Otabek's neck where Cal had left his marks and smirked "I see the evidence. Who was it?"

The raven haired man blushed, he could tell Leo anything no matter how embarrassing and awkward "Cal." Leo's eyes widened comically "Isn't that Yuri's boyfriend!?" Otabek couldn't look Leo in the eye at this point, he was so embarrassed "Uh, he was there."

Leo gaped at him for a moment before sitting back in his seat in completely shocked silence for a long time before his round chocolate eyes lit up again "So you had a threesome?"

Otabek blushed and nodded mutely and Leo looked oddly emotional "Otabek, I just want to say I'm so proud of you for putting that monster to good use."

Otabek made an embarrassing noise he was so startled and began choking on his own spit "A monster?"

Leo shrugged, still smirking "I've seen it before when we've taken showers in the locker rooms at basic. Its a monster. Yuri and Nikita are little champs and I have major respect because if I went to hook up with a guy and he whipped that out, I'd run."

Otabek laughed then, Leo always knew what to say to make him laugh when he felt like he was about to cry "Speaking of you hooking up with people, don't think I didn't notice you flirting with that cute boy at the bar. How did that go?" 

This time, it was Leo's turn to blush "That's Guang Hong Ji. He's with Nikiforov and his men but he doesn't do the stealing, he's basically the medic. I really like him, Otabek."

He shook his head, amused. How many of their group had fallen for the enemy already? "Do you think JJ has something going on with that brunette girl?"

Leo laughed "Oh he has it so bad for her! Its so obvious that's where he disappeared to earlier tonight. I wish he'd let us in on it so we can bully him." His eyes looked distant and faraway, like he was imagining a world where things weren't so complicated. "Maybe he isn't telling us because he knows we'll jive on him about it?" Otabek asked, a half smile on his face at the thought of teasing JJ about having a sweetheart. He loved JJ, but the man was a dork about love and was even waiting until marriage because he wanted his first time to be special. Otabek and Leo both respected it, but they refused to not mess with him about it.

"Jive on me about what?" JJ had stepped onto the jet looking tired but happy. Oh god. Did he? Otabek shook the thought away with a laugh before answering "You just assume we were talking about you?"

JJ shrugged, sitting on the other side of Leo as the overhead speaker announced their departure soon "Well I mean, I'm always worth talking about. Not to mention, you two love making it your mission in life to fuck with me."

The other two men burst out laughing and Leo jumped out of his seat to ruffle JJ's already messed up hair "We do it out of love, my small precious son!" 

JJ playfully shoved Leo off of him, speaking as Leo sat back in his seat to get buckled up "First of all, I'm older and taller than both of you."

Otabek smirked "And yet, you're clearly our love child. You even copied my haircut, so adorable."

JJ mock glared at him "I got this haircut before you did."

Leo waved his hand delicately "Details are so useless and annoying. Much like JJ." The older man glared at him while Leo burst out laughing "When we get back to base, your ass is getting kicked for that."

"Well in that case, your ass is getting kicked for not telling your dearest friends about your girlfriend." Leo responded, his lips twisting into a smirk.

JJ immediately blushed "She's not my.. we just talk."

They looked at him, dumbfounded, until Otabek spoke "So you stayed out all night.. to talk?"

The black haired man nodded, looking uncharacteristically shy "Yeah. We have a lot in common. I did kiss her before I left." His blue eyes suddenly zeroed in on Otabek's hickeys and his eyes narrowed "What did you do!?"

Leo snorted with laughter as Otabek ignored JJ's question completely "It's not for innocent ears, man. You may not want to know." Leo told him, a huge grin on his face. He knew JJ would want to know anyways.

"What did you do, Beks!?" His eyes were wide and Otabek heaved a long sigh "I slept with some people. Its not as big of a deal as Leo is making it out to be."

Leo burst out laughing and JJ's eyes grew even larger "People? As in, more than one person?"

"It was just Yuri and his boyfriend. Its really not a big deal." Otabek tried to keep his face straight and his voice void of emotion as he spoke but somehow his friends seemed to see right through him because their smiles dropped. Leo lightly touched his shoulder "Did something happen? Besides that."

Otabek knew he couldn't lie to his best friends and he knew he had to vent to someone or it would drive him insane "Yuri and I kind of blew up at each other afterwards and I said some cruel things to him that I shouldn't have said."

"What did you say?" JJ prodded, eyes full of concern. "I told him that it was a mistake for us to sleep together, that I've been wanting out of his life for a long time now and I called him heartless. I shouldn't have blown up like I did but I was feeling so panicked. Yuri is in love with Cal and I can't.. I can't handle seeing someone else love Yuri as much as I do. Yuri is so much happier with Cal than he is with me and it fucking bothers me because I wanted to make him happy like that. I was always so hellbent on being a good man for him and trying to provide a better life for him that I never considered I was pushing him into the arms of someone else."

The other two men were silent for a while before Leo spoke "Move on then. If he's in love with someone else you've already lost him. Stop letting him walk all over you when he feels like it and you damn sure don't need to be sleeping with him if he makes you feel this way."

Otabek took a deep breath "But I love-"

Leo cut him off sharply "He obviously doesn't return the sentiment if he's hurting you like this. You deserve better. Take care of yourself for a change, instead of worrying about him."

Otabek nodded, knowing his best friend was right "I will."

 

As soon as he was in the base, his legs carried him down a familiar route he'd taken many times in the past few months until he was knocking on a familiar door. Nikita opened the door and leaned against it with an annoyed huff, wearing an floral robe with her hair piled in a messy bun "What do you want? Last I checked, you've been ignoring me ever since I threatened your princess." She said 'princess' like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Otabek took a deep breath to steady himself "I slept with Yuri." He stared at the floor, unable to look Nikita in the eyes. They were silent for what seemed like hours before Nikita stepped aside, holding the door open "Don't forget to take off your shoes."

Nikita sat on the bed, waiting for him to continue while Otabek remained by the door, staring at the floor "Afterwards, we got in a fight and I think its over and I-" He broke off, unable to breathe as pain shot through his chest. Nikita was by his side in an instant, holding him "Come on Beks, breathe." He tried to even out his breathing but his body wouldn't cooperate. He didn't even realize he was crying until Nikita touched his face and brushed the tears away "Hey.. you're okay. I'm here." She was right. She was there. 

After a few minutes he found some control of his breathing and Nikita just continued to hold him and comfort him. He eventually hugged her, burying his face in her neck and smelling her perfume "Thank you, Nikki."

She responded by standing up, pulling him with her, as they entered the bathroom and she began fill the tub. Otabek watched mutely as she threw in some herbs and salts before she tugged at his shirt "Here. Relax. I'll be in there when you're done."

The blonde went to leave but was stopped by Otabek grabbing her wrist gently "Stay. Please." He needed her to make him forget. She was an amazing person and he knew he could learn to love her, if she was willing to give him another chance.

Nikki stopped short and stared at him for a moment, calculating "When did you sleep with blondie?"

The man blushed "Earlier tonight." She nodded thoughtfully "So what? I get to be the girl you come home to after fucking him?"

Otabek shook his head and grabbed both of her hands, brushing his thumb over the space between her thumb and index finger "No. I want you to be the girl I come home to. In general. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Reluctantly, her lips twisted into a small smile "You lying whore. Fine." Her tone was snappy but there was humor dancing in her eyes as she poked him in the chest "But I don't want to be your girlfriend."

He reached down to untie her robe and trailed his eyes down her naked body. God, she was beautiful "You're beautiful."

She gave him a cheeky smirk as she began unzipping his pants "I know."

Later, while she was riding him in the tub, he would lie to himself and pretend he wasn't thinking about Yuri. But he was. He could lie Yuri and tell him that he didn't want anything to do with him. He could lie to Leo and JJ and act like he was fine. He could lie to Nikita and tell her that she was all he wanted, though she seemed to see right through him. Turns out, the hardest person to lie to was himself. At that, he was terrible.

 

Leo stood on top of the bar, pint of beer in hand "Just throwing out a happy birthday at my best friend, Otabek! Everyone give this asshole a round of applause. He's evidence that the assholes live the longest!" Otabek blushed as the people in their vicinity starting hooping and hollering and Nikita planted a sloppy kiss on his neck from where she stood, hanging on his arm "Leo, you're drunk. Please get down."

Leo laughed, his eyes flashing with mischief "Come and get me!" Otabek shook his head, chuckling when Leo pouted "Leo, we're not fucking five. I'm not chasing you around."  
Leo fell while getting down from the bar and luckily, JJ caught him, causing their small group to roar in laughter. Leo accepted the help gracefully though "Wow, JJ, you're trying to be all heroic like your father!" 

Otabek chuckled "Shut up, Leo. If anything, I'm his mom." The blue eyed man stuck his tongue out at him. Leo shrieked in laughter, still being carried bridal style in JJ's arms (JJ was honestly scared to put him down) "Don't talk to your mother like that, young man!"

JJ put Leo down then, assuring he was steady on his feet before retracting his hands "You two are ridiculous." He turned to Otabek then "Now. Time for your gifts." Otabek shook his head ruefully "I tell you guys every year that you don't have to get me anything!"

The older man rolled his eyes before reaching behind the bar and grabbing a medium sized bag "I know you're going to wear this every day that you aren't on duty so you're welcome."

The gift turned out to be a leather jacket, tailored perfectly to Otabek's body. He put it on then smirked "Wow, JJ, you know my exact measurements? That's pretty gay."

"Leo knows your dick size!" JJ blurted. Leo shrugged, unashamed "I think Otabek should walk around with a warning sign for that thing."

Otabek burst out laughing "Wow, Leo. That's pretty gay." Leo shrugged again, winking "Well.. I'm gay. So."

JJ rolled his eyes "Honestly, you two need to quit making fun of me for being straight." Otabek hugged him from behind, jumping slightly so his head was on his shoulder "I clearly just called you gay, my disappointingly heterosexual son." JJ burst out laughing, swatting him away. He loved drinking with Leo and JJ because they always ended up having the weirdest and most awkward conversations.

Nikita didn't look amused "So even though you're bi, you prefer guys?" Otabek shrugged "I find strength attractive." Nikita pursed her lips but dropped the subject in favor of giving Otabek his gift from her, a small gold chain necklace "I'm sorry its not much but there's more to come when we get back home."

Leo drunkenly shoved Nikita away and held up a small box "Ok so I got this on the black market and you're going to lose your shit. You're welcome."

Otabek furrowed his brows in question as he opened the small package to reveal a small device, almost primitive compared to what they had now, with a pair of earpieces attached. He gasped softly "Is this?"

Leo nodded smugly "Yes! There's a bonus, too! It already has music on it, though I bet we can hack it to add any music we want. We can maybe even connect it to the ships speakers while we travel." Overcome with emotion, he hugged Leo. Leo laughed, hugging him back "I know. I'm awesome." Otabek pulled back to smile at JJ and Nikita "You're all awesome. Thank you for the gifts and for the wonderful birthday."

As soon as he had finished speaking, something caught his eye from across the room. Cal inclined his head at him, gesturing for him to follow. He followed Cal until they entered a break room, Cal locking the door behind them.

Otabek eyed him wearily "What do you need?"

Cal eyed him in return "Tell me. Do you think Yuri is a slut?" Otabek blinked in shock "Why.. why would I think that?" Otabek didn't know what this was about but Cal seemed to like Otabek's ignorance because he smiled warmly "Good answer."

Otabek looked around nervously "So uh.. is that all you wanted?" Cal blinked for a moment "Oh yeah! Happy birthday! I brought you a gift."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He jumped in shock when Cal dropped to his knees in front of him "What are you doing!?"

Cal looked up at him innocently from his kneeled position on the floor, the sight went straight to Otabek's dick and he mentally reminded himself that both Cal and Yuri were now off-limits and Nikita was literally in the next room "Giving you your present?"

Otabek glanced around, although they were alone in the room "I don't think that's a good idea.."

"I'm not going to blow you, Beka." He said with a laugh as he pulled a small red string out of his pocket to tie around his ankle "This is your gift."

Otabek looked down at it "Thank you but.. what is it?"

Cal laughed "You're the human, here. Do you not remember your own stories?" He shook his head and Cal put his hand under Otabek's pants leg and ran his fingers down Otabek's calf, sending shivers down the other man's spine "There was a human legend that a red string bound two people together who were meant to be together. The string will stretch and tangle but will never break and that's beautiful to me. Humans are beautiful to me." He looked up at Otabek then, eyes full of meaning "Do you still love Yuri or are you just going to pretend your string has broken?"

He stepped away from Cal and his chestnut eyes that saw straight through him "There is no string, its just a silly myth created by primitive humans. People grow apart and sometimes they just aren't meant to be. Sometimes people are meant to be with someone else."

Cal was across the room then, standing so close that Otabek could feel his breath fanning across his face as he spoke "You think Yuri is meant to be with me?"

Otabek looked him in the eyes, startled by their intensity "Yes, I do. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. But you love him and he loves you just as much as he loves me. Why would I rob him of that?" Otabek shook his head. Yuri didn't love him. In fact, he hated him. "Yuri and I aren't in love anymore." Cal shook his head "You are. The two of you just need to talk."

"We have talked, Cal! He doesn't feel that way about me anymore.. I don't either. Nikita and I have a good thing together. Its not complicated and we don't fight."

Cal stepped closer to him "Do you love her?" Otabek looked away, not answering as Cal stepped even closer "I know you don't. Wanna know why? Because you want me right now. You wouldn't hesitate to leave her behind for Yuri's or my sake and you know it."

Otabek looked at him then "And what do you have to do with it?" Cal's gaze dropped down to his lips "Because you're as attracted to me as I am to you. Part of that is because our mutual bond with Yuri but you can't deny that part of it is just us. You want me more than you want her. You want Yuri more than you want both of us."

He stepped back, smirking at the blush that was creeping along Otabek's face as he leaned down and lifted his pants leg to show his ankle "Look! We match! Yuri has one too, though he doesn't know what it means."

Otabek shook his head ruefully at the sudden shift in Cal's personality and subject "Why are you like this?"

Cal shot him a wink to match his cheeky grin "Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be interesting. If I wasn't interesting, I wouldn't have hordes of hotties falling in love with me." 

"In love?" Otabek blinked at him in shock as Cal shrugged and casually unlocked the door "Yes, love. Isn't what all of this is? You and I love Yuri. I love that you love Yuri. You love that I love Yuri. He loves us both, though he refuses to admit he loves you." Otabek didn't believe Yuri still loved him but it was obvious that Cal couldn't be convinced otherwise so he changed the subject "I thought that string was supposed bind two people."

"That's where you're wrong. I can see the string clear as day, and it's frayed at the end to attach the both of us to our mutual love." Cal's eyes held a deep emotion that Otabek didn't think he could even begin to understand, though he wished he could.

With that he left, leaving Otabek alone in the silence that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Otabek and Leo playfully bullying JJ because he's the overly-confident and arrogant friend. I based their dynamic on how me and two of my best guy friends interact so I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Oh and Cal is so extra lmao He's pushing Otayuri so hard and wants those two to quit fighting about everything. Smh. He's so over all this angsty bullshit lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me on Twitter @honestmabe
> 
> I should update this around once a week, maybe more if I have time.


End file.
